


come back to bed

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Femslash, Sapphic September 2018, let's play guess what time this is in, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Maria Reynolds has an affair with Hamilton.No, not that one.





	come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 3: “Come back to bed.” or “Why did you have to leave me all alone?”

“Come back to bed,” Maria begs her lover. “Just a few more minutes.”

“I can’t,” Eliza replied, the longing obvious in her voice. “They’ll notice I’m gone if I stay any longer. Fanny is such an early riser.” She absently caresses her swollen midsection.

And if there was one thing that they could not let happen, this is it. They cannot let Eliza’s husband and children discover this affair of theirs. It is probably the only good thing — apart from her wonderful little Susan — that her husband has ever been involved in.

Eliza is such a wonderful person, how could anyone expect not to fall in love with her? Just taking in Fanny, the orphan from the streets was proof enough, even if — of perhaps especially since — she insists that it was all because of her husband — the man that James thinks Maria is sleeping with.

Eliza and Maria share a last kiss before Maria is left all alone. This mess would undoubtedly blow up in their faces — and probably sooner rather than later — so they have to enjoy it as long as possible.

_(they never talk about the horrible things that will happen once they are discovered.)_

_ (they do not need to sully their moments with such pain.) _


End file.
